Anocent
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Bukan hanya Isabela yang memecahkan rekor kisah cinta dua dunia. Matatagi dan Powai pun harus mengalami kisah menyakitkan yang sama. ・ [TagiPowai]


**Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy **(c) Level-5

**Warning: **Headcanon. _Straight_. End prompt; cold lip.

* * *

**Anocent**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

"AOIII!"

Ya ampun, suara kapten tim bumi membuatku kaget. Tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu juga, kan? Anak perempuan yang dipanggilnya juga sepertinya tidak punya masalah pendengaran.

Aku masih ingin mengomel dalam hati karena kulihat tangannya beringsut memindahkan rangkaian bunga dari kepalanya ke pucuk helai biru gadis tersebut. Kuduga mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena tindak-tanduknya terlalu mencurigakan.

Apa boleh aku menambah omelan karena sejujurnya aku sangat iri?

Padahal cukup sedikit bersuara saja, kuyakin banyak Sazanaara pria yang berebut menaruh mahkota di atas kepalaku. Tidak hanya bunga, aku bahkan bisa mendapat rangkaian batu berharga tak ternilai jika meminta.

Tapi khusus kali ini, _mood_-ku ingin mencicipi hal berbeda. Jadi, aku segera menetapkan incaranku di luar pilihan penduduk lokal—kemudian jatuh pada sesosok makhluk bumi sialan yang harusnya bisa kuhancurkan di atas lapangan kalau saja saat itu teman-temannya tidak mengganggu dengan ceramah ikatan dan persahabatan.

Memantau sekeliling ke kanan lalu ke kiri, senyumku melebar penuh arti tatkala menemukan manusia yang kucari.

"Haaai," sapaku bersemangat sehingga dia menoleh cepat, "Bocah biruuu~"

"Namaku Matatagi Hayato." _uhh_, dia galak. Dari cara matanya memicing tajam, sepertinya dia tidak paham cara memperlakukan lawan jenis dengan baik. Untunglah dia tidak memiliki kemampuan melihat Azul, atau aku pasti malu berat karena sewot tanpa henti seharian ini.

"—ada apa?" imbuhnya karena mulutku tak kunjung bicara.

Jariku menunjuk rangkai cantik di atas kepalanya, seraya menambah pose manis, "Powai ingin mahkota bunga itu. Kau tidak mau memberikannya pada Powai?"

"Hah? Memang kalau aku memberikan ini padamu aku akan dapat apa?"

Arghhh! Dasar kuping datar! Aku harus mencatat kalau ada beberapa tipe penghuni bumi yang tidak hanya menyebalkan, tapi juga pamrih.

"Tidak masalah, kan? Tidak ada ruginya!?"

"Aku memang tidak rugi, tapi juga tidak dapat apa-apa." sekarang dia berkacak pinggang, menunjukkan seringai angkuh, "Bagiku itu sudah termasuk rugi."

Akan kurutuk siapapun yang melahirkannya karena makhluk sialan ini tetap terlihat tampan walau sikapnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Y-ya sudah! Lupakan saja!" belum pernah ada yang menampik permintaanku sebelumnya, ini keterlaluan!

Menggembungkan pipi maksimal, aku berbalik arah cepat untuk menjauh dari mereka yang tengah menikmati jamuan pesta. Kakiku menyapu lantai sekuat mungkin, menciptakan langkah bertenaga.

Mencapai balkon, aku menikmati angin bersahabat falam Orbius menerpa sekujur kulit. Suasana hatiku sudah terlanjur kacau karena adegan penolakan barusan. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, akan kupaksa teman-teman Sazanaara eleven untuk segera pulang, mengabaikan puncak acara; berpamitan elegan dengan tim kesebelasan pemenang.

"Hei,"

"KYAA!" pekikan pendek kemudian melihat siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Dia Matatagi Hayato, "Bocah biru?"

—dan desakan di dadaku meluap. Lagi.

"Dasar gampang pikun. Namaku Hayato!" tangannya terjulur, bersamaan dengan untai flora yang sempat menghias surainya, "Nih!"

"Powai sudah tidak butuh!" lagipula cara memberi tidak berkesan sama sekali, tidak ada bedanya dengan penjual makanan yang memberi uang kembalian pada pelanggan.

"Kau ini labil, ya. Tadi bilang mau, sekarang kalimatnya sudah beda lagi."

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!"

Kesal! Aku kesal! Apa semua penduduk bumi memang seperti ini? Apa kebanyakan memang lebih memakai logika daripada hati? Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria membuat air mataku meleleh di tempat.

"Hahaha! Kalau nangis wajahmu jadi jelek, loh..."

"Dari pertama juga kau sudah menganggap Powai jelek! Tidak ada bedanya!"

"Memang aku sempat bilang begitu, ya?"

Terserah. Aku lebih memilih menunduk lalu menumpahkan emosi. Sudah tidak peduli saat dia akhirnya meletakkan korona miliknya ke atas kepalaku, aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah setelah ini.

"Lalu mana untukku?"

Alisku sontak merengut, memandangnya bingung masih dengan mata sembab, "Apanya?"

"Yang akan kau berikan untukku?"

Keterlaluan, "Sudah membuatku menangis masih minta balasan? Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Sejenak dia tergelak hebat. Rasa tersinggungku pudar ketika tanpa diduga jarinya menghapus genangan yang masih tumpah dari ujung mataku sambil menyuarakan maaf. Sikap dan sifatnya sungguh bertolak belakang, bahkan aku gagal membaca Azul-nya kala ini.

"...dasar tidak tahu diri," ulangku dengan nada lebih lemah. Terstimulus sentuhan hangat.

Disambut tampang heran, "Apa sih? Mana aku paham kalau kalimatmu sepotong-sepotong begitu?"

"Cepat temukan pasangan, nanti kau juga akan mengerti." mukaku berpaling pesat, menghindari tatapannya dari jarak yang terlalu dekat. Tidak ingin terlalu lama terlena dengan perilakunya yang semakin jauh dari dugaan.

"Merepotkan. lebih baik kau saja yang mengajariku."

...eh?

EEEH?

Pancar kebiruan menambah ruam panas di area pipiku hingga mencapai telinga, "A-apa maksudmu tadi? Kita ini tidak akan bertemu lagi, _tauk_!?"

Kulihat dia berpikir sejenak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya aku minta foto kenang-kenangan, deh..."

"Foto? Benda apa itu?" setelah yakin tidak berbahaya, kuturuti komandonya untuk mendekat sementara dia menjulurkan kotak aneh yang memantulkan sosok kami berdua seperti cermin. Inikah salah satu tekhnologi bumi yang bernama foto?

"Siap ya, senyum dan jangan bergerak dalam 3... 2..."

Paru-paruku menolak bekerja ketika tangannya merangkul pundakku erat.

"1..."

Ahh, bibirku hangat.

* * *

**END**


End file.
